Tiny Toon Adventures-Mansion Thrills
by Albedo66
Summary: Buster and Plucky are bored out of their minds. So during their summer vacation they find a want ad. Employment oppurtunities don't come around that often and as they head out they find themselves working for none other then Montana Max himself. If that wasn't scary enough Max has a secret ready to come out. This is Yaoi oriented, fyi.
1. Chapter 1 Suddenly Unexpected

Tiny Toon Adventures

Mansion Thrills

**Authors note: **This is my first Tiny Toon fan fic and it happens to be a yaoi one. Those who can't stomach it I advise not to read it. Other then that not much to add but hope you enjoy.

CH.1: Suddenly Unexpected

Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck were best of friends, ok make that good friends, well they can stand one another that should count for something. The two were bored out of their minds on a hot summer afternoon with nothing to do. While their friends had summer jobs they were the only two without financial stability to buy what they desired. Buster stared at the far side of the wall with a blank stare while his friend studied movement of the common house fly. "You know Buster," Plucky said after a beat, "I am really thinking a job is necessary to sustain one's interest away from boredom."

"Gee thanks for the insight pal," Buster said with a roll of his eyes. Sometimes Plucky was so observant he thought he would become an Einstein in no time, not. Plucky would instantly be bored of such attention and fame that he would seek the simple life soon enough. "Joking aside we should probably apply ourselves and stop being so picky. What does the paper say?"

Plucky held up the paper and stared hard at it. "How can I tell? It is hard lines of black, really makes ya want to turn on the T.V. you know?"

"Give me that." Buster grabbed the paper and went to the hiring section. Sure enough he held the paper out and wore a wry grin. "Look Plucky someone is hiring. We might just beat this summer heat and then we'll be able to buy ourselves those new bikes."

"I can already feel the wind in my hair," Plucky stood up and spread his arms out. Hearing snickering coming from Buster he cast a cold stare over at him. "What may I ask is so funny?"

"Plucky you have no hair…your all feathers." Buster held his sides and rolled off the couch. The summer heat must've been getting to him for he would laugh at anything, small or big. Once he gathered himself he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I can dream can't I? Ok so who is the employer?" Plucky plopped onto the couch and sipped at his orange juice.

"It doesn't say, only to meet at this time tomorrow. It says it offers good pay, so, I figure it must be something the two of us can do." Buster walked over to the calendar, his gloved hand moving a pen across the date. "Come by my place tomorrow and we'll head on over."

It was afternoon the following day and two rode their squeaky bikes along the indicated route on the paper. Conversation was little use as their nerves were scattered about. Their work history wasn't exactly spot on and a little fear of rejection lingered in their minds. Buster saw the path end up ahead and that is when he had a gnawing fear what they were riding into was doom. He had to say something, just to see if Plucky was on the same page as him. "Say Plucky, you don't think the person hiring us is someone bad…do ya?"

"You are overthinking things Buster my pal, relax and let the smell of money soothe your wondering thoughts. I will take any job I can to get that bike. Don't ruin things now with your thoughts, they always are too thought like."

Buster heaved a sigh and resigned himself to the inevitable. Walking up to the gate the two exchanged looks and that is when it hit them who had put the ad in the paper. Buster felt the need to hightail it out of there, with his fluffy white tail bounding about as he bounced home. Of course they were given little time to flee as the gate swung open. "Tell me I am overthinking now Plucky, I dare you."

"Ok so our employer is a money grubby little kid who happens to attend the same school as us, big whoop. Look Buster this maybe the only job I ever have and I will not waste it idling on stupid fears, you are either with me…or against me. Say…that means more money for me…ok so-."

"I'm going I'm going," Buster shook his head and pushed forward. The Mansion was looming before him and he felt a slight pull on him. Of all the places to work during his summer…why there?

"I was going to tell you to quit," Plucky said after him, "sheesh and I had a whole speech planned and everything." Plucky found himself at the huge oaken door and as he saw Buster hesitate he went to knock for him. "If you were a General I would hate to follow you into battle."

"If I were in battle I am not sure I would want you to in the first place." Buster saw the door open and standing before them was none other then Acme Acres own mean and bratty Montana Max.

"You two? I was expecting someone less deprivable…what are you doing at my home?" Max stared at the blue bunny and green duck with leering eyes. He hated these toons and if he was in the mood he would call Elmyra up just to see them run.

"W-We saw your ad in the paper," Buster stammered, his resolve to stay was working into a hasty retreat. Normally he wasn't like this around Max, but, seeing how this was his first job he wanted it to go smoothly.

"Oh you did…did you? Did you read that I can refuse anyone who doesn't fit my…preference?" Max folded his arms and made sure this was made clear. Neither moved and he shook his head in amusement. "Very well…seeing how are the only two to show up come on in."

"I didn't read anything like that," Buster thought aloud, "maybe I should tell him that-."

"Hold on buddy," Plucky held out a restraining feathered hand, his beak inches from Buster, "do not tell Max anything. You could cost me my chance at a bike…I mean cost us a chance at bikes. Pull it together until after the job…alright?"

"This is all about you isn't it?" Buster frowned. "It doesn't matter if I get fired so long as you can continue the job. What a great friend-."

"Look Buster employment ventures don't come easily to me as they would to say you. I am hardly the face of professionalism, so, if you don't mind I would like to get this over with before my feathers go grey."

Buster mocked Plucky behind his back and followed the path Max had taken. They were in a really nice room filled with gold trophies. Max stood near the largest and cleared his throat. "This is the trophy room. Each trophy must be polished and cleaned two times each before you are allowed to leave the room. Under no circumstances are you to hold the trophy or even think of leaving with it. This room is securely booby trapped and recorded so if that thought hasn't crossed your mind, now it is clear as a bell."

"Whose trophies are these?" Buster walked up to one trophy and gazed at the bright gold. He could see himself in there and if he didn't say so himself, he looked handsome.

"Most belong to my parents and their parents. It is an age old tradition for a Max to compete in most everything there is, nothing but gold is our motto. Keep in mind one broken trophy is a penalty held accountable to jail time…or worse."

Buster and Plucky gulped and then followed Max into the next room. The place was huge and had a collection of books as far as the eye could see. Plucky noted one book in particular was coated in dust. As he went to blow it off he felt a cold steel grip tighten down on his shoulder.

"That is a very old and very fragile book. The dust accounted there shows its age and once belonged to my Great Grandfather. No cleaning is required here. The books need reorganizing and it is essential to do so in alphabetical order. My parents are part of an exclusive book club and they hold their nightly meetings in this room. It was my job to oversee this, but, with my money I can easily have someone else do it."

Buster felt his jaw hit the floor at the many books lining the wall. It would take them ages and he would be Bugs age before he came out. Still as he caught a look from Plucky he knew complaints wouldn't get him anywhere. I have to hold my tongue, he figured, it is the least I can do for Plucky.

"The next job requires you two to clean the backyard. The rest of the house, except for the bathroom, is off limits. If I have to reiterate my earlier warnings I will just throw you two out…understood?

Max showed them the yard and the messy pool. Most anyone who had seen his backyard found it both beautiful and a death trap. Cleaning the pool seemed easy, and yet, doing so would waist a day better suited to counting money or spending it. A slight wind blew causing his brown hair to cover his eyes and he blew it up with his mouth. Why was Buster holding back? The duck was just annoying but something about Buster made him realize he was being quite quiet.

"So when do we start work boss?" Plucky was eager to get started and his eyes just shone with dollar signs.

"First off I haven't even hired you clowns yet. Let me think it over…ok your hired. You can clean the pool and when your done with that get started on the trophies." Montana Max left the two then but cast one look over his shoulder to look at Buster. He still couldn't place his finger on what drew his attention to this bunny. He was a goof off who always hung around with that pink bunny Babs. Shaking his head he ascended the stairs to observe their progress.

"Phew…glad that is over." Plucky got a pool cleaning tool and began to lift fallen leaves out. "C'mon Buster don't leave me with all the work now."

"Plucky…I don't like the way he talks to us. Furthermore, and I do mean this, we are in this together. If I am, or should you be in trouble, and the likely outcome is firing, then one of us should quit as well-."

"Buster…that is beyond my very means of comprehension. What is quit?" Plucky caught Buster's eye and held up his hands. "Ok, so, you want me to quit if you are in a position of being fired…correct?"

"Yes Plucky. Our friendship is riding on this. You know I would do the same for you right?" Buster picked up a rake and began to rake the leaves up into a pile. By now Plucky had probably silenced him by humming a ridiculous tune he heard the other day. The sun was bearing down on him and he wiped at his forehead as sweat perspired up there. Time flew by and he saw Plucky still by the pool. "Hey Plucky…lets head inside now-."

"I've been staring at the pool and thinking…what if I take a dip?" Plucky watched the water shimmer in the sunlight and felt sweat roll off his beak. He was a duck and water was just too big of a temptation for him.

"Are you nuts? We are only supposed to clean the pool…not swim in it." Buster looked around trying to spot a camera, but, none could be seen…that he knew of. "Let us head inside…Plucky-."

"Just a small dip…nothing splash like," Plucky wiggled his padded feet and drew nearer to the edge. He spread out his feathers and as he readied to leap he felt the blue bunny intervene. Why was he always so annoying?

"I can't let you do that Plucky…get away from the pool. We need this job and no one would likely pay us more then Montana Max-."

"He never said we couldn't swim Buster, now, let go!" Plucky spun around and then felt himself teeter backwards. In an instant the two were submerged under water and sinking to the bottom. Freeing himself from his friend he kicked to the surface and spat out water…at none other then Max himself.

"Where's your friend?" Max stood over the wet duck and felt his temper flaring. He did not want anyone in his pool, especially him.

Buster tried to hold his breath but a bunny under water was not a sure fire thing. Eventually bubbles began to appear on the water's surface and not long after his ears appeared. Max's disapproving look shot through him and he wanted to dive back down. That look, why did it matter to him?

"Get cleaned up and any more mess ups and your fired." Max stormed off and left the two dripping wet poolside.

"So…that went well. I'm going to head in…and next time you want to take a dip…remember it might cost you your job." Plucky shook his tail feather and fetched a towel before heading inside to freshen up.

Buster climbed out of the pool and rung out his red shirt. Plucky was really getting on his last nerve there. Where did he come off saying that? Looking up he saw Max leaning against the wall and felt defeated. "I wasn't going to take another swim…I will get back to work. You don't-."

Max was before the wet bunny in seconds and as he took a breath he kissed him. His lips were rough and needy upon the wet lips of his employee. He sought a physical connection he never thought could exist. Holding his body to his he made out with him feeling his body stiff in his grasp. Closing his eyes tight held the kiss for as long as he could.

Buster stared in stupor as he felt the kiss. Was this actually happening? What did he do to deserve this? It wasn't the kiss of death was it? Struggling to answer these questions he felt the insistence in the kiss, the longing of his hands upon his back. When the kiss ended he stood there with his arms at his side. What was he to say?

"Get back to work." Montana Max left him there and didn't care his clothes were wet. Just seeing him wet made him lose his senses. He proceeded up stairs and wore a content smile on his face.

Unknowing to Buster or Max Plucky had bore witness to the events that had unfolded at the pool.


	2. Chapter 2 Falling of friends

CH.2: Falling of Friends

**Authors note: **The kiss that shocked the bunny. Who knew Max actually liked someone other then himself? Buster has a lot to sort through and Plucky will likely not hold back any upon witnessing such an act. Hope you enjoy for here is chapter two.

"Nice move Buster," Plucky said as Buster came in, his beak lowered so his eyes could meet his. "I mean the whole gay angle, wow, if I had thought of that I would've-."

"What are you getting at?!" Buster nearly exploded at him. He had just shared an intimate kiss, well on Max's end, and he was not in the mood for this.

"You and Max kissing…I was sure he was going to fire you. I take it you two made a deal, mum is the word right?" Plucky saw the building anger in Buster but chose to ignore it. "What was this about us being in this together? I figure with your new deal with Max any slip up on your end and your safe, while me I will likely be left to dry right?"

"Plucky it isn't like that…he…surprised me…" Buster walked into the trophy room and picked up a polish to clean with. Of course the conversation was not over and as soon as he ascended up the ladder he heard Plucky.

"Oh right…and I bearing witness to it all...definitely surprise there. I mean you think you know a guy, then he smooches with someone he didn't even want to work for-."

"Plucky will you just hold the ladder?!" Buster called down. Feeling the ladder steady he began to apply the polish to the trophy. "How long were you watching?"

"Oh…I'd say enough to make a movie out of it. I thought you and Babs were an item?" Plucky looked into the trophy to his left and gazed at his handsome features.

"Babs wants to be an actress. She got a job in the city and is learning the traits needed to be on Broadway. Our relationship, well, most of it is long distance and it is a struggle to put romance into that. Summer was supposed to be a time for us, but, with her pursuing her dream it seems more her. I want to support her, and yet, our calls begin to space out so much I begin to lose my sanity."

"So because Babs is away being an actress…your trying to prove you can pull off being straight while being kissed by another guy?" Plucky found that hard to believe; seeing how Buster never showed any signs of wanting to pursue acting.

"Would that make my situation any more believable?" Finishing up the spit and shine polish of the trophy began to descend, all too eagerly. He and Plucky were friends yes, but, he could only trust him to hold the ladder so long before he became interested in something else. "Look he took me by surprise, what was I to do?"

"You could've shoved him off and said you were into girls?" Plucky took a step to the side and watched Buster push past him. "What?"

"You want me to get fired Plucky, don't you hear the conviction in your voice? Look Max is probably confused and all, that's it. I figure playing the situation as a amnesia thing will make the work environment less…awkward."

Plucky raised an eyebrow at that and went to shine up one of the duller trophies. It was only as he was washing it that he noticed the gold starting to disappear. Maybe if I rub harder, he figured, so he did just that and the gold fell away to reveal silver. "Oh boy," Plucky fretted, his feathered hand going into his mouth. If Bugs found out he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Plucky it's your turn to climb the ladder," Buster addressed his friend, his patience holding for the moment because he was on the ground. When Plucky didn't come he walked over to find his green friend staring at a silver trophy. "Hey Plucky what's the deal? Where did you get that trophy?"

Plucky back pedaled away like the plaque was afoot and his face was pale. "Look Buster, I want you to know that it became that way when I applied the water-."

Buster eyed the trophy and noticed the recipient of it. "This trophy was won by Montana Max at the Acme Looniversity track meet. I never knew Max was on track."

"What have you done to my trophy?!" Montana Max stood in the doorway and his face was brighter than a tomato thrown on stage. He looked from the bunny and duck and saw the duck was shivering.

"Max…uh…this doesn't look like what it does…uh…" Buster found it pretty hard to explain how a trophy went from gold one second to silver the next. It wasn't like he did it at all, it was Plucky, but having him in front of the trophy with the sponge made him guilty.

"Yes Max…it is exactly as it looks." Plucky gathered his courage and addressed the spoiled rich employer of theirs. "Buster wanted to get you back for kissing him and so he found a solution by scrubbing away your first place glory. In truth…Buster feels you deserved second."

Buster was aghast as he was once again betrayed by Plucky. How many more betrayals would this duck go to in order to be the only employee left standing? "Max…don't listen to Plucky…he is only-."

"Speaking his mind…I like that. This duck here thinks the same way I do. I warned you Buster, well, come to my room and we'll discuss this in private." Max said no more as he left the room.

"Plucky go tell him the truth! I need this job and it helps if I have something to keep my mind off Babs. I can't spend my summer in my hole bored out of my mind!" Buster stared hard at Plucky but found his friend lost in his work.

"Sorry Buster but I'm kind of busy right now. I am sure it is nothing too serious." Whistling as he cleaned the trophies he heard his friend stomp off. It is only a matter of time, he found himself thinking, till I am the last duck standing.

Buster mumbled hotly under his breath about Plucky's resolve to have him thrown out when he reached the stairs. Lines of portraits were hung high above his head and he had the strangest feeling he was being watched. Up at the top of the stairs he noted the open vault but walked straight to the room without a second glance. Max's room was cluttered with toys and gadgets. He had a pretty large bed that seemed to fit a party, if he felt up to it. His home own home wasn't this spacious and if it rained he was often times drenched. Taking a look around he found Max looking at him curiosly. "You wanted to see me Max?"

"I want to apologize for what happened at the pool. Normally I do not kiss employees of mine or anyone for that matter. I also want to tell you…I painted the trophy gold." Max held his hands in his lap and stared up at the wall.

Buster walked over and took a seat on the bed, his eyes following Max's to a family portrait. "You don't have to tell me this Max," he told him softly.

"I know that…but…I want to. You see my parents expect great things from me. All those trophies are like a legacy, one that could tumble if one does not hold up to their or family potential. When I came in second my parents were away and I felt ashamed. I was the first one home and so I painted it my silver trophy gold. To this day, well, it has remained that way…that is until your friend screwed things up."

"So you knew it was Plucky?" Buster was astonished. How long had he been in the doorway before he chose to come in?

"I make it my duty to know what happens in my own home. I actually called you up here, um, to talk to you in private."

Buster turned his head to see the boy blushing. He had apologized for the pool, Buster thought, and yet he is still thinking about it. I admit I found a part of myself liking it, still, I'm straight so this couldn't be more awkward if Plucky was in the doorway.

"Buster I like you. I have had a hard time confiding in you my feelings because you were always with Babs. When you came to my door I hid all feelings so I could remain professional. Still when you were at the pool and all…I couldn't help myself. I don't have a lot of friends, and, to actually tell the most popular guy at school I'm crushing on him-."

"Max I have a girlfriend," Buster sighed, "even if I was a tad curious it wouldn't work out. You come off cruel and uncaring and money is your obsession. You don't care about anything but yourself and that doesn't speak well of your character."

"I can change," Max protested, "can't you give me that much of a chance? I could give you all you want, name it and it is yours. You don't know the torture I go through just having you this close to me." He reached over and placed his hand on his gloved hand. "Buster-."

"Max I work for you. Plucky suspects favoritism maybe involved and that I actually might be gay. Lets just return to the way things were…ok?" Buster jumped to the floor and didn't dare look back at the kid. He felt his heart breaking and moving to the door he said no more. The door closed with a resounding slam and as he stood there he shook his head.

Max threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillows. It pained him to want someone so bad and be rejected. Buster spoke the truth about the situation and he wanted to go back to his usual rotten self. It would be a struggle and if he only focused on Plucky he might find the strength he needed. Still for now he wept his eyes out.

"Hey pal how went the make out?" Plucky was done cleaning the trophies and was now walking to the library. He could tell his friend was struggling with something and decided not to press on it, for a few seconds. "He's a lousy kisser isn't he?"

"Plucky nothing happened. I beg you as a friend to drop it and let us finish this job so we can get paid." Buster couldn't fight the image of Max's defeated look in his mind. It made him miserable and as he walked up to the books he began to sort them alphabetically.

"I would like nothing more than to get paid. Still, you look like you lost your best friend, which would be me, so that doesn't make a lot of sense. Tell me Buster…are you absolutely certain that kiss didn't mean anything?"

Buster shoved a book into the case and remained silent. He kept playing the kiss in his head and how stiff he was. Had the situation been different and he were kissing Max…would he have reacted the same way? What if he was given another chance…would he play the stiff carrot? Focusing on the work he listened to Plucky talk on and on behind him. The guy did not know when to stop…it made him wonder how Hamton dealt with him.

"Man this book is dusty. All it needs is a little dusting…hmm…ah there it is." Plucky held up the feather duster and bent down to take care of business.

"Dusty…book…Plucky no!" Buster rushed over and felt the dust flood the room. Coughing up a fit of old dust he could barely find his way around the room. "Plucky…Max told you not to dust…that…"

"Yeah…well…why even keep a dusty book among clean ones?" Plucky coughed. Standing in the dust as it vanished was Max. His hands were tightly gripped at the side of his pants and his eyes were red from all the dust. Plucky tugged at the collar of his white tank top and tried to hide in the dust, but, the window was opened and so he was losing that battle.

"I told you not to dust that book. Which one of you did it?" Max eyed the two, or, did his best for his part.

Plucky saw the look on Buster's face and realized he had to help his friend out. However, Max had given him too many chances and like in baseball…three strikes and your out. "Well Max, I must speak the truth…it was Buster."

Buster was astounded at how low Plucky had sank. Surely Max would see through this. He waited hopefully and then with a resounding clarity that shook his calm he saw Max stare hard at him. His voice was not holding back any edge leaving his form broken and shattered.

"Your fired!" He used all his lung power to get the last part out. No one spoke as Buster began to leave the mansion. Plucky was on top of the world and Buster was devastated. Max felt his eyes soften and suddenly it became clear to him his mistake.


	3. Chapter 3The heart wants, the heart gets

CH.3: The heart wants, the heart gets

**Authors note: **This is the final chapter of Mansion Thrills. Buster has just been fired and Plucky is residing in a cushy summer job that was meant for the two of them. Battle lines will be drawn and an ultimate decision will be made. How will this turn out? Tune in...and find out.

Buster sat on his couch drinking some soda. The clock was the only sound in his home and he stared at a blank television. A summer job, the best he ever had, and now he was jobless. Babs was out living her dream and he was all alone. Tilting his head back he downed the rest of his soda and let out a loud burp. The seat next to him was empty and he remembered the low blow Plucky dealt him at the Mansion. Plucky hardly had a work ethic and yet he was working a job that was two people worth. Why was he fired? Did doing a right make for a wrong? Buster thought over his situation and figured sitting on a couch was better than facing rejection…or firing.

"Hey Buster…ya home?" Buster sat bolt upright on his couch as he heard the familiar sing song voice of his mentor and Principal Bugs Bunny. Hurrying up the hole he found his mentor staring down at him with a curious look. "Wow, I didn't expect to find ya home. What's up doc?"

"Oh Bugs…am I glad to see you. I was working a summer job at the Montana Max Mansion and everything was going great, then I end up getting fired because Plucky blamed me for all his faults. So now I am stuck here bored out of my mind while my girlfriend is living the life in New York!" He took a moment to catch his breath and sighed.

"Wow kid…that sounds like you had quite the day. Listen, I know from personal experience that your best friend can often be hard to get along with. My best friend Daffy is your best friend's mentor after all. Look if you want your job back you will have to fight for it. I am not saying you should blame Daffy on a foolish stunt you pull, but, you need to make this Max kid see you for your true self."

Buster tapped his head and realized while working there he had been holding back. He was usually not so timid and reserved, yet somehow he came off that way. Max wanted someone strong and one who had initiative. A light bulb appeared and he had an idea. "Thanks Bugs…oh…why did you come to my home?"

"I think it has to do with plot and having some famous character known to the hero to steer them in the right direction." Bugs shrugged as he chewed on his carrot.

"Oh, well, I should get going now Bugs. Hope you find another plot to jump into." Buster left his mentor and hurried up the path. He had to show Max he was all he was and nothing should hold him back any more. His arms swung at his side as he saw the Mansion growing closer and closer still. Once he reached the gate he went to push it open.

"Hello Buster." Plucky stood on the other side and gave him a friendly wave. "I thought I heard your familiar breathing ambling up. "Did you want something?"

"I need to see Max. I need to tell him that I was holding back all this time. He needs to know the real me."

"Oh really? Listen Buster…you had three chances and each one flew out the open window. Face it pal you are a screw up if any. Let the professional finish his job and you can go drink soda and burp to your hearts content."

Buster fumed where he stood and rushed up to the gate and felt electrical bolts shock through his body. His bones could be seen and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Electric…gate?"

"Yes…isn't it beautiful? I had Monty install them in case you showed up. The day is almost over and I have so much more work to do." Plucky headed away with his head held back with a laugh resounding from deep within.

Buster tried the gate again and was immediately barbequed. He waited until the effects ended before he realized another attempt…might not be smart. He had to get inside, of course, doing so was easier said then done. Plucky would go out of his way to keep him from Max. So he had to start getting inventive. Checking out the perimeter he noted how the wall had one weak point. "I need to lure Plucky out…and I know just the person to do it."

It took some time and when Buster finally met the person he called he wore a welcoming smile. "Hey…glad you could make it."

"N- No problem Buster. W-What is the emergency?" Hamton J. Pig strode forward and felt an eerie chill wrap around him. "W-Whose place is t-this?"

"Just a famous celebrity, kinda shy really. Look Hamton I need you to get Plucky out here. It doesn't really matter how, all I need is some time to get inside."

"W-What on e-earth for?" Hamton asked. If this was a celeb's house shouldn't they keep away? Why did Buster intend on going over there? Did he lose his Frisbee?

"How about this, what if I got you into the clean exhibit museum they are opening up next week? All the cleanest utensils and machines up to date on regulation standards, a hard to get into place at that. Think about it…you could ask questions and possibly lead the tour-."

"I-I'm in." Hamton held out his hand and together they set about means of getting Plucky outside. Hamton called Plucky and told him that Daffy Duck had a secret technique to teach him that none of the Professors were willing to teach.

"Here he comes," Buster saw the trail of dust heading to the gate and ducked behind a bush. "Keep him distracted while I get in through the wall."

"I-If I am distracting him…w-why aren't you slipping inside w-while the gate is open?" Hamton did not see the logic in that. If anything, and this was just him thinking, rusing someone out of an impenetrable place only to seek entry elsewhere seemed risky.

"Plucky will know something is up if I do that. Plus it won't help if you keep looking over your shoulder."

Hamton looked over his shoulder and heaved a sigh. "V-Very well. Hey Plucky…w-what are you doing h-here?"

Plucky saw his friend and waved excitedly at him. Opening the gate he walked up to him and straightened his tank top. "I got a summer job working here. So where is my idol, the innovator of some of the greatest pranks ever played, the very mentor a guy like me could never replace?"

Hamton found it odd that Buster left out this part. Still he composed himself for the selling point. "Daffy will be here shortly. So who are you w-working for?"

"You would not believe it, I am working for, wait for it…Montana Max. I mean is that crazy or what?" Plucky waited for a reaction and when he saw the color fade from his pink body he knew his friend was ready to faint.

"Y-You w-work f-for…oh dear…" Hamton fainted and hit the ground. He couldn't bring himself to rouse himself awake, even if he wanted to. He only hoped that Buster had been given enough time to do what it was he was needed to.

Buster meanwhile was pushing his way through a hidden point in the wall. It was a tight and cramped process but it paid off when he was on the other side. Of course it didn't help that alarms were triggered and Arnold the Pitbull was summoned to his position. "Hey youse that blue bunny…what are you doing here?"

"Arnold…you're a security guard now huh? The uniform looks good on you, look man, I hate to say this but a green duck has snuck onto the property. He is outside and has just knocked out a delivery pig. He is armed and dangerous...he aims to harm Monty at extreme prejudice. He is over by the gate….if you hurry you can still catch him."

"Thanks…now I will get a raise for sure." Arnold ran off leaving Buster in a near weak form.

"Thankfully that worked. Sorry Plucky my pal but if you told the truth more…you wouldn't be in this…fix." Buster hurried up the steps and could hear Plucky's insistent plea to speak to Max. Arnold apparently was not buying it, which, he was expecting.

The alarms were ringing loudly throughout the mansion and he vaulted up the stairs taking two at a time. When he reached the top he found the vault once again open. Had Max been tempting him from the very beginning? If I had taken any money, he figured, would any of the romantism been there? Buster kept his wits and guard about him as he pressed his back against the wall. Nearing the room he found Max staring out his window. His shoulders were resigned to whatever thoughts he had and his hands were in his pockets.

"I know your there," Max spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the window. "I take it you were the one that triggered the alarm?"

"A portion of your wall is not bunny proof. Look Max I know I messed up, but, I have realized that in the time that I started working for you…something changed. I didn't speak my mind as easily as I do and I let Plucky walk all over me. When you told me your feelings…it was sudden for me."

Max listened and watched as Arnold chased Plucky around the pool. "I know I'm hated by you and your friends, and, I don't have any apologies for that. I am just being me…even if that part comes off as money grubby and tantrum prone. Isn't everyone given a second chance in life? What if I can start anew…with you?"

Buster saw him turn around and noticed he had been crying. The strain in his voice was hardly noticeable, but, he should've recognized the signs of his shoulders as indication of his suffering. "Why me Max? Plucky is more like you then me, heck, Roderick of Perfecto Prep would likely give you a run for your money, literally."

Max wiped at his eyes and motioned for Bugs to join him at the window. When the blue bunny was next to him he gestured at the pool. "Plucky would betray me an instant if a better offer came along. Roderick…I imagine would be my perfect match, however the thing about perfect matches is it gets boring after a while. You need someone who keeps you on your toes and will respect you. Your character says that much about you already, someone that is respected."

"Respected doesn't keep people from saying things behind your back," Buster said more to himself then Max. "If I am respected…how does a guy like Plucky, whom I consider a friend, go to such lengths to have me fired?"

"We all show our true colors Buster…some of us take longer then others. I imagine some part of you knew what Plucky would do. Still…I have to know…now that you know my secret…will you tell everyone?"

Buster hadn't really gave it much thought and clearly it showed on his face as Max studied him closely. I am sure Max will hunt me down if I say a word, and yet, he is my enemy so wouldn't letting people know be worth the hunt? Buster watched Plucky tire out Arnold with an around the world chase that ended with Arnold taking a drink from the pool. Plucky was not easily caught and now he was looking up at the window with a furied look only he could have. Buster placed his back to the window and folded his arms over his chest.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Max. I know you have your faults, most of them come from the color green; still you have a good heart, and that is what counts at the end of the day."

"Ok…so what about us?" Max rubbed his arm shyly and refused to meet the eyes of his crush. Hearing the hurried patter of webbed feet on the stairs he knew it was only a matter of seconds till Plucky rushed to the scene.

"Ah ha…think you had me cornered did ya?" Plucky panted on the last step and held up a angered finger. "Why is he still here? You fired him…doesn't that mean anything?"

"Let it go Plucky," Buster shook his head, his gloved hands splayed out emphatically, "the situation is under control and I pretty much said what needed to be said. The day is pretty much over and you survived the job…in your own means."

Plucky took two voluntary steps toward his friend and met his bunny nose. "Oh no…this is far from over. You came here to steal my job from me…to get Max to hire you back. I thought we were friends?"

Buster was losing his patience and his hands fell to his sides. "Plucky…let me make this clear, so even you could understand, Max has no intention of rehiring me…so lay off on the hostility-."

"You have a decision to make Buster…it is either me or Max! Think about it, a friendship that goes back to diapers…or a guy who has tried numerous times to run you into the ground. Think about it clearly, pal."

Buster threw his hands into the air and felt like Plucky's overdramatic routine had taken a turn for the worse. Daffy really did a number on him. Standing between Max and Plucky he realized a lot was riding on this. If he chose Max Plucky would believe it was because of the job, while choosing Plucky would ruin what little bond he had with Max. He was dating Babs on top of all this and there was no telling if Plucky would tell her in the long run.

"Plucky why not do right by your friend and let him be happy?" Max tried his best to be diplomatic and knew that the green duck must've valued friendship above this at one point.

"He was fine before you threw your mind games at him! He had the hottest bunny at our school and his popularity knew no bounds. What do you think will happen when he walks through the halls hand in hand with you?"

Max was taken aback, and yet, he could find no rebuttal against it. Truth was he didn't think beyond this day. His face was downcast and as he saw the triumphant look of Plucky's face once he looked up he felt defeat in his corner. Perhaps the best thing was to let Buster leave and resume his normal unperturbed life.

"I've made my decision," Buster declared, his voice drawing attention from the confrontation at hand. Looking at each guy closely he drew in a careful steady breath and let it out without losing contact. "I am relieved to see you two standing…far away from each other. I know a fair decision is in order and I could see this going no other way…I choose…Max."

Plucky gawked in stupor and then his face lit up in volcanic red. "Buster…do you hear what you are saying? You are putting our friendship over this…and you don't even know what this is yet-."

"Plucky our friendship stopped being just that sometime ago. Someday we will turn out just like our mentors and when that day comes…maybe we can repair what was lost today. However…Max ignited something inside me, and, I am entitled at my own happiness and see where it takes me."

"Oh yeah…and what are you going to tell Babs…huh? I hope you are happy…cause trust me it all ends eventually." Plucky cast Buster a last look and as he was about to leave Max halted him.

"You lasted the day…I know this isn't much from friendship…but suffice to say it will give you some satisfaction."

Plucky took the envelope, cast a wary look inside, then smiled. "Thanks…see you in school."

Buster watched him leave and realized that was not an apology, even after all he had done to him. Yes they would see each other in school, but, far from casual greetings their friendship would never be the same again.

"I was sure you would've chose him," Max said, confusion in his voice as he stood there. He didn't know what to do and as the bunny approached him he stared into his eyes.

"A part of me would've…but…it wasn't my heart that would've decided that. I love Babs, and a part of me will always, still we are young and the future is so…cloudy. Right now I have made my choice…and it is clear as a sunny day."

Max smiled and reached over ensnaring his arms around the bunny's back. Pulling him close the two stared for a moment letting the time slip by slowly. Each breath drew them closer until at last their lips were seized in a forceful yet sweet kiss. The sun was just setting and cast them in a beautiful light like a portrait. Max deepened the kiss and hung onto his newfound interest with little gaps to pull from.

Buster closed his eyes and found his brain was wrought with guilt. What would he tell Babs when he saw her again? How would she take knowing he was no longer straight? Feeling Max's insistent lips upon his he ran his gloved hands along his back. Settling into the tightness of their bodies against one another his brain slowly shut down letting his heart do the talking. I love Montana Max, he found himself thinking, and for now that is all that is needed.


End file.
